1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of creating caption-based search information for moving picture stream of video title recorded on a disk storage medium and performing search of moving picture stream by using the caption-based search information and conducting caption-based playback repeat in a video disk reproduction apparatus like a DVD player, and a reproduction apparatus using said method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video reproduction systems with a caption display function like video cassette recorder (VCR) are, in most cases, used to offer an effective means for studying foreign languages. For caption data in a VCR, video signals including character signals for caption are recorded on a video tape, and while the tape is reproduced, the character signals are added to an image signal in the video signal selectively so that the caption can be displayed in a superposed relationship to an image.
Meanwhile, several information storage media such as digital versatile disk (DVD) and DVD-ROM have been recently released in the market for use as the multimedia optical disks. For example, a DVD-ROM that has a diameter of 120 mm and a storage capacity of around 4.7 GB on one side is suited for storage of several video titles in which multiple sub-picture channels and multiple audio channels are provided.
In DVD, caption data is recorded in the sub-picture channels in the form of bit-mapped image signals. While DVD is reproduced, the sub-picture data is read out and is then added to an image signal so as to display the caption.
While viewing video title in foreign language audio mode, it often happens that a viewer wants to see a particular caption again. At this time, it is necessary for the viewer to manually perform search of the moving picture stream which is reproduced with the caption by using search commands offered by the DVD reproduction apparatus and to resume the reproduction operation. The search is generally made by manually operating backward/forward movement keys or reproduction time search operation. Accordingly, it often takes many steps of pause-and-movement operations to precisely locate the moving picture data which is linked to the caption that the viewer wants to see, resulting in slow search time and the viewer's inconvenience.